mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mystrann
The Mystrann are a fictional alien species-genetic engineers,who create both technological and biological weapons of war.They are a race,on the road to an evolution end,like H.G.Wells Martians,but are humanoid,if buglike in appearence. Mystrann The Mystrann are an ancient warrior race-one of the Elder Races of the Old Maveric Universe.Huge,semi humanoid bug like beings.Uncaring,genetic and scientific engineers,who are responsible for the creation of the Trongaroth,the Sornai,the Naudain ,the Sornai,the Hyvhann,The Mystrann are arrogant,uncarring creatures,whose ☀invaders of Earthedit Monument commemorating where the Martians "landed" in West Windsor, New JerseySee also: Alien invasion H. G. Wells' novel The War of the Worlds (1898) and its various adaptations have been an extraordinary influence on science fiction writers for more than 100 years. Wells' Martians are a technologically advanced species with an ancient civilization like The Mystrann. Unlike The Mystrann,The H. G. Wells Martians somewhat resemble cephalopods with large, bulkish brown bodies and sixteen snake-like tentacles, in two groups of eight, around a quivering v-shaped mouth,more similar to the Sornai.Possibly,Wells was mistaken and cofused the species as not two separate races,but a single one, Martians likeThe Mystrann move around in 100 foot tall tripod fighting-machines they assemble upon landing, killing everything in their path. They invade Earth because Mars is dying, and they need a warmer planet to live on. They attack cities in southern England, including London, with a deadly heat-ray they fire from a camera-like device on an articulated arm attached to their tripods; they also employ chemical warfare, using a poisonous "black smoke" launched from gun-like tubes. Mankind is saved by Earth bacteria, which kills the Martians within three weeks of their landing on Earth. There they find a humanoid race of Martians who are the offspring of both an elder Martian species and of humans from Atlantis. The Martians live in a class society; the workers rise up against the ruling class, but the revolution fails. All the while, Mars is entering a phase of climate change that threatens disaster for the population .refined and artistic race of golden-skinned beings who closely resemble humans. The Martians are almost completely wiped out by the diseases brought to Mars by human invaders. At the end of the book, the human inhabitants of Mars realize that they are the new Martians.superbeings from Mars who are at war with humans from Earth. The conflict begins when Captain Black, a human officer investigating radio signals from Mars, mistakes a surveillance camera for a weapon. In violation of his orders, he attacks, but the Mysterons immediately repair the damage he caused. The conflict escalates, and the Mysterons attempt to assassinate the president of Earth. DC Comics introduced the first Martian superhero to the DC Universe in 1955. Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), a green humanoid who is believed to be the last of the peaceful Green Martians, joins the Justice League. Meanwhile, the warlike, shapeshifting White Martians regard the Green Martians as enemies. The White Martians adopt a humanoid form which, they say, expresses their distinctive philosophy. DC introduced a White Martian superhero, Miss Martian, in 2006. A third race, the Yellow Martians, may or may not have survived as long as the Green and White Martians. Mystrann Invasion These are the largest of the three. They are up to 300 ft high, slow moving but in the early stages of the war, invulnerable to human weapons. They are armed with an energy shield, a devastating energy cannon, and surrounded by clouds of poisonous gasses that mirror the atmosphere of their pilots’ home world.Mystrann War Machines Mark I are the heavy armored machines of the invasion.They can also survive underwater for a breif time and appear suddenly out of the water,on their three legs. What is inside each Mystrann is unknown at first, but it’s clear that they can lay waste to the great cities of Europe in a matter of days, and also that they act as the hub for battalions of smaller tripod war-machines, that the troops have christened 'Mystrann Tripod-MARK 2'.Each Mystrann works in groups of threes-three tripods,that work in squades of three.in armies of three patroons.The three patroons work in three grouping of Mystrann Company.The companies work among three battallions and they in groups of three regiments. ---- Mystrann Tripod-MARK 2 These are the fast moving attack dogs of the Mystrann Invasion. 20ft high they wield a tentacle like weapon and are merciless close-quarters killing machines. The 'Mystrann Tripod-MARK 2' appear to be acting under the command of their Mystrann masters, but as our story unfolds a number of key events point to a very different dynamic.They are pilotted by a single Mystrann,but walk in groupping of three. For contained within the Mystrann Mark II machines is an important secret that will prove pivotal to the course of the war and the future path humanity takes. ---- Metron Mystrann Mark II-Crawlers These are the third type of machine, and they quickly spread a deep, penetrating terror among the men on the Mystrann Front. Moving mostly at night and in vast warming herds, these small, ground- crawlers appear to be sweeping across the land and building Metrone Outpost whereever they occupy.They to be harvesting the countless dead or dying bodies left out on the battlefield at the end of each day’s fighting.These become a new army of the dead,called the the Khy’Vhann. The Khy’Vhann Soldiers are created by injecting Hy’Vhann Parasites,called ‘’Pinns ‘’ by the allies into the victums,transforming them into zombie like warriors.This led to the developement of the Khathulean Slavers,used by the Sornai. Like the Mystrann Tripod-MARK 2, the Metron Crowlers are absolutely pivotal to the entire Alien strategy - but the exact purpose of their nightly harvest out on No Man’s Land is a gnawing mystery whose eventual unravelling will have devastating effects on the common soldier and expose terrible flaws in the Allied Generals’ leadership. ---- The Mystrann Scout Tripods that scurry about the land,about the size of a small dog,and is controlled by a As well as the three types of Alien machines, the Allies also encounter a mysterious substance, which they name ‘Victisite’. It’s a highly responsive liquid metal that powers all the Alien machines and weapons. When the Allies take possession of this alluring, seemingly intuitive wonder-material they quickly realise it could turn the tide of war in their favour and place Victisite at the heart of their own burgeoning fleet of war-machines… without stopping to consider just how different a ‘breed’ of metal Victicite might be, compared to anything ever encountered on Earth.